


Negotiation Tactics

by WestOrEast



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Public Blow Jobs, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Padme should have known that trying to deal with a Hutt would end up like this. But if she wants to do what she set out here to do, she'll just have to keep on going. Luckily, Ahsoka is right by her side, through thick and thin, no matter what happens. They'll even put on an exotic dance for the Hutt's court. And something more.
Relationships: Padme Amidala/Wookie, Wookie/Ahsoka Tano
Kudos: 33





	Negotiation Tactics

Padme wasn’t terribly comfortable with the outfit she was wearing. There wasn’t a whole lot to it, for one. Of course there wasn’t, it was an outfit designed for a Hutt’s ‘dancing’ slave. And everyone over the age of fourteen knew what dancing _really_ meant.  
  
Not even the fact that she was wearing it alongside Ahsoka made it any easier to wear. Padme was _very_ aware of how much skin she was showing off with this and it was obvious that Ahsoka was just as aware, with how she kept on glancing at Padme, blushing and then looking away.  
  
This diplomatic trip _really_ wasn’t supposed to have gone like this. Yes, the Hutts were, well, Hutts. Everyone knew what that meant. But they were still holding a large number of Wookie generals, thinkers and leaders for ransom and the Republic in general, and Kashyyyk specifically, really needed them back home, doing what they could to fight the CIS.  
  
So of course Padme, with her skill and prestige as a diplomat, had gone to secure their release, hopefully for a small enough ransom that the Hutts wouldn’t be too encouraged to try this again. Ahsoka had come with her on Anakin’s insistence. Publicly, as a way for Ahsoka to gain some more experience with high-level diplomatic negotiating, the kind that _didn’t_ end with terms dictated at the end of an activated lightsaber. And privately, because he had wanted his wife to have someone watching her back.  
  
At first, things had more or less gone as well as dealing with the Hutts ever could. But then Padme had hit a stumbling block. The Hutts were leery on the continuing value of Republic credits, at least in the amount that Padme had been authorized to spend from the treasury. They wanted something _more_.  
  
And that was how Padme and Ahsoka had ended up in this situation. Dressed as the sex workers everyone knew dancing slaves to be, about to put on a show for Jiaho the Hutt and his court. Padme’s face was quite red and Ahsoka was showing the signs of nervousness and embarrassment that a Tortugian had. Padme couldn’t quite meet her friend’s face as they got ready.  
  
And now it was time for them to step out of this curtained alcove and let a band of scum and crooks see a Republic Senator and a young Jedi dancing for their amusement. And their titillation, because these costumes were obviously designed to enflame the lust of anyone who liked humanoid women not wearing very much.  
  
Padme had serious concerns about her breasts bouncing right out of the soft cloth bra. It was _very_ thin and skimpy and only held together in the center by a single clasp. At least the long, flowing harem pants she was wearing would keep her pussy hidden. Quite unlike Ahsoka, who only had a kind of loincloth, which was fastened well above her crotch, so the hanging flap was certain to move to the side and expose herself if she even took a long step, let alone _danced_.  
  
Padme reached up the rub the tight black choker around her neck and glanced at her friend. Ahsoka wasn’t quite able to meet her eye, but the two of them were as ready as they were going to get. Taking a deep breath, Padme twitched the curtain aside and stepped out into the main room that Jiaho held court in.  
  
She almost immediately stumbled. The Wookies that she had been trying to free were there, lined up along one side of the dais that Jiaho was lounging on. They weren’t even in shackles, which seemed like a _very_ dangerous thing to do with eight Wookies right next to a being they had no reason to have any love for. Then again, if Jiaho made sensible choices, he would have taken the money that Padme was offering instead of having her put on a strip-tease for him.  
  
The fat Hutt wetly laughed as Padme and Ahsoka went out into the center of the room. He gestured at that them and the crowd of hanger-ons laughed as well as they stared at Padme and Ahsoka. Some of them were making some pretty lewd gestures and Padme shivered at the thought of just what they wanted to do to her. They wouldn’t get the chance, of course, but it was still clear what was on their minds.  
  
“The masterful Jiaho the Corpulent,” the translator droid standing next to Jiaho said as the Hutt spoke, “bids you welcome and demands that you start to preform for the Wookie captives.”  
  
Padme took a deep breath and glanced at Ahsoka. Ahsoka was still looking nervous but she was also looking determined. She met Padme’s gaze and nodded. And so the two of them started to dance, drawing away from each other so that they would have enough room to work.  
  
Padme’s dancing lessons had been for a completely different environment than this, one where grace and beauty and group coordination were prized. Not here, where the idea was to tease and show off her body and get the watching crowd interested in fucking Padme specifically. Or Ahsoka, of course, who was doing almost the exact same dance right next to her.  
  
And the crowd was _really_ interested in fucking the two of them, Padme could tell. There was even a look of lust on the Twi’lek dancer sitting on Jiaho’s tail. When she saw Padme looking at her, she winked and spread her legs apart.  
  
Padme blushed and focused on the dancing, wondering just how much the Hutt was going to want to see before he was satisfied. The appetites of a Hutt were legendary across the galaxy, of course. Who knew what she was going to have to go through before he was finally willing to let the Wookies go?  
  
Padme focused on the dancing, trying not to think about how she was _really_ bending over, facing away from the Hutt (and the Wookies, the droid, the Twi’lek and the others on the dais) and shaking her hips from side to side. How the harem pants she was wearing were pretty thin and her ass was pretty big. She hadn’t had a mirror to check. They couldn’t _actually_ see her pussy through this, could they?   
  
It was obvious that they could see Ahsoka’s pussy as she danced, blue eyes screwed shut as she twirled around, her loincloth rising up to show herself off as she went.  
  
“The ever-wise Jiaho commands you to stop,” the droid said.  
  
Padme gratefully slid to a halt, feeling her chest rising and falling as she fought for breath. At least her breasts had stayed inside of her top the entire time. The band of cloth didn’t really _hide_ her breasts, her nipples were clearly on display, poking out through the top. But, if nothing else, trying to dance with her boobs bouncing back and forth, completely unrestrained, would _not_ have been fun.  
  
“His Excellency is pleased at the display you have put on,” the droid said, its high-pitched voice carrying over Jiaho’s lower rumble. “He bids you do one final thing before ownership of the Wookies will be transferred over to you.”  
  
Padme’s eyes narrowed and next to her, Ahsoka crossed her arms. Neither of them were remotely impressed at the Hutt changing the terms right now. And neither of them were actually surprised at this happening.  
  
“And what does His Excellency require of us now?” Padme asked, doing her best to keep her voice calm and level as she ignored the droid and stared at the leering Hutt as he casually groped the dancer pressed up against him.  
  
“His Majesticness says that the Wookie captives had been very pent up over their stay with him,” the droid said as Jiaho waved a hand at the Wookies. Their bright eyes were taking in everything as they glanced between the droid, the Hutt and the Senator. They weren’t saying anything, though. “He would feel he was failing his duty as a host,” the crowd of pirates and thugs started to laugh at that, though not loudly enough to drown the droid out, “if he didn’t provide for them before they left his palace.”  
  
Padme nodded, wondering when the stinger was going to stab. It was so obviously coming and the Hutt was obviously enjoying drawing this out, seeing just how long he could make the two of them squirm before he revealed whatever it was he was planning. Padme and Ahsoka were made of sterner stuff than that, though.  
  
“It would greatly please the mighty Jiaho if the two of you would use your mouths to relieve the sexual frustration that all of the Wookies are feeling,” the droid said, without a trace of embarrassment in its feminine voice. “He says that while obviously just one round will not be enough to satisfy the prodigious sexual desires all Wookies have, that later rounds can be conducted onboard your ship as you return to the Republic.”  
  
Padme blinked in shock even as she glanced at the Wookies standing in a line. They didn’t _look_ too surprised at what was being said. Not even a little bit, though it could be hard to read Wookie expression, with all that thick fur on their faces. Then she lowered her gaze a bit.  
  
Padme swallowed as she looked at the collection of Wookie dicks that were starting to peek out from underneath the covering, shaggy fur. Despite all the different colors of Wookie fur, they all had the same color of penis. A deep, rich brown. And it was a _lot_ easier to focus on that color than it was to think about how _big_ those dicks were, how they seemed to be about the size and length of Padme’s forearm. And how each of them had a ring of small bumps around the head. Padme had tried out a _considerably_ smaller dildo that had a similar feature that her handmaidens had provided her as queen. She could still remember what that had felt like. Something like this on such a larger rod?  
  
Padme swallowed and look at Ahsoka. The younger Jedi had seen it as well. Padme could see her tongue flicking out to run along her lips nervously before she looked up at the Hutt and at all of the men surrounding her on all sides.  
  
“And if we help out the people we came to assist, we’re free to go?” Padme asked, trying to focus on the _good_ side of all of this.  
  
“The mighty Jiaho says yes, all you need to do is show how devoted you are to assisting these guests of his and nothing will stand in your way,” the droid said, translating Jiaho’s rumbling Huttese.  
  
Well, what choice did Padme and Ahsoka really have. They glanced at each other and silently communicated, shrugging and twitching as they came to the same conclusion. That the only way out of this was to do what they needed to do.  
  
Sighing heavily, Padme started towards the Wookies. They were so tall and already standing on the dais that Padme’s face was just about level with their crotches. As she got closer to them, Padme felt a twinge of nervousness run through her at the thought of just what she was going to do, with a crowd of at least two dozen men watching her, the worst collection of scum that the fringe had to offer.  
  
Padme did her best to ignore them. She couldn’t ignore the Wookies in front of her or Ahsoka right next to her as both of them went for the two Wookies in the center of the line. Ahsoka looked very… tempting right now, actually. The look on her face made some part of Padme want to torment her and see just what kinds of reactions she could get out of the younger girl. Then they both arrived at the line of Wookies and Padme had other things on her mind. Some big, _hard_ other things.  
  
Padme swallowed as she reached down and wrapped her hands around the cock in front of her. There was no time to hesitate or to do anything but get right to it. She felt how _hot_ and hard the rod in front of her was and started stroking it, pumping her hands up and down along it as she saw Ahsoka doing the same. The orange-skinned Jedi was even sneaking a hand through the shaggy fur to cup the Wookie’s balls.  
  
Padme only had time to give the Wookie a very short handjob. She was well aware of both how many Wookies there _were_ , waiting for her. And for Jiaho and his court, watching the entire thing. What would the Hutt decide to do if he wasn’t satisfied with how Padme and Ahsoka were complying with his request? Padme had no idea and didn’t want to find out what he could do if he got inventive.  
  
Which meant that it was time to start on the actual _blowjob_. Padme swallowed and brought her head closer and closer to the thick shaft. As she did so, her mouth dropped open.  
  
Oh. _Oh_. Wookie cock was _big_. It had looked big, it had looked so damn big. But it was even bigger than it had looked when it was inside of Padme’s mouth. Padme moaned, her eyes rolling up in her head as she felt the strong, hair grip of the Wookie leader holding onto her as he brought her further and further down his shaft, stretching her out, ramming his thick brown rod _deep_ inside of her.  
  
It was reaching down into her throat. Padme’s hands went up to clutch at her neck, feeling the bulge appearing and working its way down her throat. It was pressing against the choker and the Wookie slowed down for a minute. Then the choker snapped in two.  
  
For some reason, Padme’s pussy was absolutely dripping with arousal, streaming out of her and running down her legs. It wasn’t as if she had any underwear to catch it, after all.  
  
Next to her, Ahsoka was undergoing the exact same thing. Padme could see the bulge in Ahsoka’s throat as well as the younger girl got filled up with a thick Wookie cock, the Wookie holding on to her montrals and keeping her in place even more firmly than the Wookie in front of Padme was managing with his grip on her hair.  
  
The Wookie didn’t stop slowly pulling Padme’s head down along his shaft until the front of her face was entirely buried in his hair. Padme shifted around as much as she could, feeling the hair tickling her face. It was a really _weird_ sensation and not one that she was sure she liked or disliked. That applied to almost everything here, actually. Even the massive, _massive_ cock that was filling her mouth and throat, filling it beyond belief, was something that Padme couldn’t make her mind up on if she liked it or not.  
  
Padme couldn’t even make up her mind on if she liked the hooting crowd watching her Ahsoka. And masturbating to her. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a number of men of all species, human, Twi’lek, Bith and more besides, stroking their cocks as they watched Padme and Ahsoka give a rough blowjob to two Wookies that neither of them had ever met before today.  
  
And all of the Wookies after that. They were stroking their huge cocks, talking to each other in their tongue and obviously enjoying the thought of getting to use the two women in front of them. Just use their mouths, Padme hoped, though there was absolutely no way that she could be sure of that. The thought of getting _gangbanged_ by Wookies was the kind of thing that could only possibly happen in porn. There was no way a real human woman could take those kinds of cocks, could she?  
  
Padme’s hands were pressing against the Wookie’s legs as he pulled her head backwards. Her throat had never before been stretched out like this. Padme realized she was pushing her ass backwards, giving a show to, well, everyone. But that wasn’t something she could afford to focus on right now, anymore than way a large wet spot was forming on her pants as she kept on leaking arousal. Because something even more important was happening.  
  
The Wookie in front of her came. He came a _lot_. Padme gasped as she pulled backwards before she drowned in Wookie semen and her mouth was _still_ completely and utterly full. And he kept on cumming, even when his dick was out of Padme’s mouth.  
  
Which meant that her face got completely covered, from chin to forehead. Padme closed her eyes as she felt the hot, sticky seed landing all over her face, getting _everywhere_ as she was covered with cum. It was beyond belief and there was so _much_ of it, enough to even drip down onto her breasts.  
  
Next to her, Padme could hear that Ahsoka was going through the exact same thing as the Wookie she was giving a blowjob to came as well. It was a bit hard to hear, though, over the cheering crowd as they watched the two important women get covered in cum.  
  
And it was going to happen again. And again and again. Each of them had another three Wookies to blow each, Padme knew. She was going to be _bathed_ in semen by the time this was over.  
  
And that thought sent another shiver through Padme’s pussy that she would always and completely deny. It wasn’t like she was enjoying this or anything, of course. How could she? How could she enjoy getting forced into dressing up as a sex slave, made to dance and show her body off, before getting used as a way to get off before her face and chest got covered in an alien’s semen?  
  
What kind of pervert would want something like that to happen to her?


End file.
